


Wanna Be Your Good Boy

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn Malik, Cat/Human Hybrids, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Hybrid Zayn, M/M, kind of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Zayn's a cat hybrid and he finds Liam jacking off.As a warning, it comes across as slightly noncon, only because Zayn's really innocent and doesn't really know what's happening.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 39





	Wanna Be Your Good Boy

I have to be quick. Have to get off before Zayn finds me. He’s so innocent, a simple little cat hybrid with no knowledge of what his sinful body does to me. The way his hips swing, the panties he wears clinging tightly. He refuses to wear more than a billowing sweater and lace panties. His long legs and his curvaceous bottom teasing me. Constantly licking those beautiful pink lips and innocent eyes.

I pull my dick a few more times before I hear a small gasp from the doorway. “Sir? What is sir doing?”

“I-I-uh-” I let go of my cock and look at him with wide eyes. “I’m just making myself feel good…”

“Can Zayn help? Zayn wants to help sir feel good! Zayn be a good boy!”

“Oh, um… I don’t know…” I don’t want to steal this creature’s innocence. That would make me a monster. But then he looks at me through those thick lashes and I can’t be bothered to care anymore. “Go ahead. Just- kneel down in front of me and put your mouth on my dick. Make sure you don't use your teeth.”

He does as told and looks up at me, watching for my reaction. I put my hand on his head and start forcing him to bob up and down until he’s gagging. His gagging feels impossibly good, making me moan out. He tries to say something to me from continuing but the vibrations just cause me to go harder. I’m so close… About to cum… And-

He pushes against my thighs forcefully and gets himself off of me. I glare at him forcefully and he coughs out. “Za-ah- Zayn’s sorry. H-he couldn’t- Zayn couldn’t breathe. Zayn’s not good at this. Zayn feels horrible. Zayn's a bad boy, not a good one.”

“Well, Zayn, I’m not too upset.” He looks delighted. “But I’m gonna spank you to make sure you know not to do that again.” His face falls and I guide him to be draped over my knees. I pull his light blue panties down and grip his pert little ass. I bring my hand back and swing down. “I want you to count and thank me every hit.”

“One, th-thank you, sir.”

“And call me daddy or master now, not just sir.” I swing down again, the sound of his skin being hit making my cock twitch.

“T-two. Thank you, daddy.” I moan at the name.

“Good boy. Eight more.” I’ll go easy on him, it’s his first time.

“Three. Thank you, daddy.” I swing down three times in a row, quickly, and he screams. “Four, five, six, thANK YOU, DADDY!”

“Good boy. Four more.”

“Se-seven, eight, thank you, daddy, nine, TEN!” The last spank is the hardest, leaving a bruise. I want him to be reminded of everything I do to him tonight every time he tries to sit.

“Good boy, such a good boy.” I mold his bright red ass in my palm and lean down to give it a kiss. It’s wet all around his bottom, but I have no idea what it’s from. “What is this stuff? Are you okay?”

“It’s Zayn’s slick. Zayn gets it a lot around you.” He’s… wet. Like a girl.

“You’re pretty little pussy’s all wet for me, huh, slut? You get turned on by me? Do you ever touch yourself and think about me? I bet you’re already stretched enough naturally for my big, fat cock, right?”

“Yeah, daddy. My pussy… it’s all ready for you.” He moans out when I press a finger into his heat. His tiny little dick is pressed against my leg and I can tell he’s fighting to restrain himself from rutting against me. I remove my finger and move him so he’s sitting in my lap. I pick my dick up and rub it against his wet hole, proceeding to slide it in. I take hold of his body, gripping his waist, and begin pulling him up and down on my cock. I groan at how good he feels and he whines out. This is incredible, but it's not enough.

So, I pick him up and lay him on my bed, face down. I move his legs so they're folded underneath him, forcing his ass into the air. I push myself back into him, finally hitting his prostate with every thrust. I push myself forward so my face is in his neck, biting down harshly as I continue attacking his sweet spot.

"So good for daddy, baby boy." He squeezes around my dick and I moan out.

I start getting closer and pull him back, thrusting my dick all the way into him and keeping him there. I hold him close to me, grasping his neck, and mouth at his neck, bringing us both to climax. I pull out and roll over, pulling Zayn onto me.

“Oh… Daddy… That was so amazing. Zayn’s never felt that way before.”

“You were such a good boy, Z. So, so good.” I pull out and he whimpers, but I step away and begin cleaning around the room and gathering things to clean us.

“Da- Liam… Please don’t leave…”

“I’m not gonna leave you, baby. Daddy’s never gonna leave you.” I look at him with love in my eyes and he returns the same feeling in his gaze. "Now that I've got you how I want you, I'm never leaving. Not unless you make me."

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
